Percy Jackson & The Hobos Down the Street
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: Years later, after the events of the original series...


Percy Jackosn & The Hobos Down the Street

Percy dodged as the cyclops chaged towards him. He was in a heated battle... 15 years ago, that is. 15 years had passed since Percy had done anything remotely worth mentioning. His life had gone horribly done hill. He had lost all near and dear to him, ranging from his family all the way down to his friends. Every little thing. Percy leaned back against the cold harsh wall of a building. He was used to the chilly feel spread against his back. He found himself sitting like this to pass most of his time. He was homeless, and the wall basically gave him a feeling of shelter of some sort. The wall was monolithic, as it stood very tall, and it was actually the back of a Taco Bell, and there were a couple of dumpsters around. Percy had to eat out of these, but he didn't really mind in. Sometimes, some of the diapers people would throw out would taste pretty neat, and Percy always found a large cornucopia of expired taco ingredients in there as well, but that's not important. Basically, Percy's new life was pretty terrible. He wasn't all alone though, as he made a new friend, a fat ginger man named Bob, who lived behind a McDonalds and also ate diapers and expired food material. "Hiya Percy!", Bob called from across the street. Percy lifted his head up and looked at Bob from behind the Taco Bell. "Hey Bob! What's up?", he asked. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just wanted to talk," replied Bob. Percy smiled and nodded. "Hey, is it me, or are less people going to Taco Bell?", Bob asked. Percy thought to himself for a second. There was a noticeable low amount of trash in the dumpster lately, and the inside of Taco Bell sounded a lot less noisy. "Hey, there's actually a sign out front, but I can't read it! I never got to the reading part before flunking out of school," Bob yelled over the street. Percy got up. He still had a basic idea of how to read, so he went to go check the sign for himself. "Closed," he read aloud off the sign. He looked back to Bob. "Nah, it's just closed for now," he called back. Bob shook his head. "Not that sign, the one next to it!", he shouted. Percy turned back to the Taco Bell entranced and noticed a note on the door. "Shut down forever," it said. "WHAT?", Percy screamed. Bob was now concerned, so he got up, took his hands out of his pants, put on a shirt, put on a fedora, and ran across the street to where Percy was as average every day citizens backed away. "It's... closed?", he asked. Percy was in tears. Without Taco Bell's trash supply, he would not be able to live on. "Come on buddy, let's go to the soup kitchen," Bob suggested, wrapping his arm around Percy, as the duo walked down the street, and into the sunset.

Percy and Bob arrived at the Soup Kitchen. "Welcome," greeted a sleezy women. She was tall, obese, and redheaded with bushy overgrown hair. She had a lazy eye, that always seemed to be situated at your crotch if you were in a conversation with her, and her breasts were nearly ripping apart her skimpy shirt. "What'll it be today, boys?", she asked, as Percy and Bob walked over to the line. "...Are there any options?", Percy asked, seeing as how there was only a single dish on display. "Nope. Just fried sludge again, like every other day. We have some beverages in the back. Dark, blackened, and ominous water. Want some?", she asked. Percy had ate some disgusting garbage in his life, but he knew there was a point where he had to draw the line. "I'm... I'm good. I can go without anything," he said. Bob, however, was enthusiastic. He pushed Percy over and ran over to the horrifying lady as fast as a has-been antromorphic speedy video game character and held out his plate, as the lady scooped out the fried sludge and poured it all over Bob's plate. Percy and Bob moved along to go sit down at a table. Bob sat his fat manchild ass down next to Percy and he crushed his face against the sludge on his plate. He moved his head around and slowly licked some of the meal off his plate, and savored it with various moans, and swallowed slowly. He chocked up a bit, but Percy didn't know how to do the heimlich maneuver, so he waited for Bob to just process the sticky sludge down his throat. Bob sweated up as his face grew red, until the lady from behind the counter earlier jumped out and grabbed Bob from the back. She didn't know the heimlich maneuver either, but she tried her best, as she banged her frontside against Bob relentlessly various times, until he spit out a stream of sludge that flew across the room and splat against the wall. "Call me again if you need me," the lady said, as she walked back to her spot. Bob sat back down. "Percy... I felt a bump on her frontside...", Bob said in a scared voice. Percy was too busy banging his head against the table hoping to lose consciousness and die to pay attention to Bob. Bob eventually stopped trying to talk, and went back to eating the sludge that had nearly just killed him. His was still rapidly draining sweat from earlier, and it fell of his disgusting double chin and onto his plate. It got all over the sludge, removing all the color. It was white and weird. Bob poked it. "Huh, sticky," he said, as he lifted his plate and balanced the remaining sludge into his mouth. "Come on Percy, let's get out of here. I heard Ronald McDonald was gonna be at Mickey D's today, and I've always wanted to meet him!", Bob cheered, as he grabbed Percy by the shoulder and got up. Percy got up shortly after and followed Bob, but just as they were about to exit the building, a lady stopped them. "We need to give you a free HIV Check and some shots," she said. Percy's heart nearly stopped at the thought of getting shots. He backed up. "Don't worry, Percy. It's just a needle," Bob said, as he grabbed Percy and pulled him back. "Here, I'll go first to prove it's safe," Bob said, as he sat down to take a shot. Percy was a little open to the idea of getting a shot if he saw someone else get one first. Bob sat there with a smile, waiting to receive the shot. The nurse lady pulled out a needle, but it looked oddly long, and she pulled it out a bit to make it longer, and then jammed it into Bob's chest. It pierced through him, and he started freaking out. Blood started seeping through his hairy, greasy, and disgusting chest. "PERCY, HELP!", he cried with a dying breath. The nurse lady giggled. "Oopsie, that was a mistake," she said in a cute voice that would make you get a hard-on. She bent over in her revealing mini-skirt in order to look through the nurse cart and find another needle. "This will do it!", she said, as she turned back around only to be greeted with a fist to the face. Percy punched her, and grabbed the needle, and then sent the Nurse flying against the ground, finishing her off with a shot. The Soup Kitchen lady had called the po-po to come and arrest Percy, but he took a run for it. He dashed out of the building and down the streets, returning to the cold, hard, and harsh wall he called home, and cried himself to sleep.

That night, Percy had a chronic nightmare. He kept seeing Bob's death over and over, nonstop, and it caused him such a great fear, he started forgetting things about his life, including his past. Percy woke up with a scream that broke though the night sky, and he slammed his fists against the Taco Bell wall multiple times, but he heard a crush soon after. He broke a window. "...I... I think I have a new home," he said in a cheerful tone. Percy climbed in the window and looked around the kitchen of Taco Bell. "Real shelter. I've finally found it..."


End file.
